Song Stars
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on different characters. Up first, Fred and George. "Always remember," "What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts." Also includes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Ginny
1. Fred and George: All Stars

_A/N: Okay this is going to be a series of one shots based of songs I hear that make me think of certain characters. This one is about Fred and George. George is the one with underlined words, Fred has the plain words. I hope you enjoy so please review!_

Fred and George: All Star-Smash Mouth

**_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

The best advice we can give is to leave school with a bang, I mean, you only go once, right?

Right Gred. You only go once, might as well make the others remember it.

Seventh year started like any of our others did-

Yeah, weird.

Precisely, Forge. Ever since our third year when Harry entered our lives things just became crazy.

Guess it comes with having Wonder Boy as an honorary Weasley, huh?

Yeah, but as I was saying, it's all his fault all of this happened. We were perfect angels before him.

(Not)

Okay, maybe not perfect, but not as bad.

(No comment)

Right, back to the story… what was I even saying?

Seventh Year, Fred. You've got to go out with a bang.

Right, thanks, George. Okay, you've got to go all out in your senior year. Nothing is sacred and anything is allowed. It really helps if you've got a crazy a** teacher you can prank the living day lights out of too.

Or a git brother. Or a prefect. You know, anyone will work really.

Anyway, buckle up and get ready for the ride of your life, just remember to keep you hands and wands inside the ride at all times.

**_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_**

It really all started the first day. We had actually planned on studying. We wanted to make up for the fact that we had only earned three OWLS to mum.

That's our story anyway, just incase anyone asks.

Yeah, we really only go to school to perfect our pranks.

Yeah, you don't think we got to learn do you?

Anyway, we couldn't keep up our promise not to do any pranks. Not when we saw Umbridge at the front table. The fact that she looked like a toad was just a bonus.

Who could resist pranking her? She was way to neat and into order and rules. She practically begged to be pranked. A beg we were _more_ than happy to help with. We started off small, you know just to test the water.

You never want to do your big pranks either, you want to save the best for last.

Totally, always save the best for the end. You want their last impression of you to be the one that will blow them away. So we started off with a few small things, like canary creams.

Yeah, it also didn't help that Hermione was always on our cases.

Until the end anyway. Now she's on our tail in another way. *winks* anyway. We kept things pretty mild until she started the punishments.

I was the first to get it done. Harry had been punished but he so kindly kept that information to himself. So we got caught in a prank and it was my turn to take the blame. She took me to her office, which was creepy by itself with all those cats on the wall-

Made me want to go get Fluffy and show him a good time.

Yeah! So I sat down and started writing with that quill 'I must not cause trouble'. I realized what it did after the I, so I changed the words. 

If she's going to make us scar ourselves it might as well be something we're going to want on our skin, right?

I changed the words to 'I will cause trouble.'

She didn't like that too much.

Nope, her face turned this really funny purple and she started spluttering. She didn't realize that was nothing compared to what was coming her way.

Yep, our rebellion had barely even started.

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Our first really big rebellion was opening up our shop in the common room. She had no idea what we were doing, but she was getting furious at all of our products finding their way around the school.

She started trying to frisk kids in the corridors, but her precious 'Decrees' wouldn't let her touch us. We were all getting far to smart for her.

The fungus under Ron's bed was too smart for her. Pulling the wool over her eyes was a breeze. Almost no fun.

Key word there being 'Almost.'

So, we opened the shop and started selling and testing our products. She didn't know it was us, but she suspected.

The really cool thing was Hermione. Once she found out what Umbridge was doing to the kids that got punished she stopped turning us in.

Yeah, that was hot. I'd never seen her break a rule before.

Focus, Freddie.

Right. That was our first rebellion, but not our last by any means. We started the second almost immediately after that.

We weren't alone either, almost half the school joined the next.

Yeah, we had thirty kids in the DA. We met in the Hogshead the first time.

That was a bad idea, not exactly good cliental go there. We should have gone to the Broomstick or just met outside somewhere. Pretty much anywhere would have been better.

Not that anyone asked us. For some reason no one really thinks we're all that smart. They don't realize the brains it takes to pull our pranks off.

Yeah, you'd think they'd come to us first if they were doing something illegal

You would, Georgie, you would.

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

Patience is another must as well.

Right, never, ever, underestimate the importance of timing. One third of the success off your prank will depend on it.

After we all returned from Christmas Break things had gotten a lot worse. Like by at least ten fold.

Which is how much the Decrees had increased by as well.

Stupid things, no one actually followed them. Not even the Ravenclaws and they practically live for rules.

Bunch of kiss ups the whole lot of them.

We started to doing at least one prank a week, usually one a day. Nothing big, that wouldn't start for quite a while longer. Most of the pranks we did were to target something specific.

Yeah, we started doing one for each of her stupid decrees. That kept up busy for quite a while. There was a new one that would be posted almost every day.

Some times two or three. My favorite one we did was enchanting all the books to start blaring music any time you opened them. That drove Madame Pince up the wall, but it made Hermione laugh.

She even let it slide. She just wore ear plugs anytime she wanted to read. That was funny.

Drove Harry and Ron crazy too. They couldn't ever get her attention.

Yeah, that was probably the only downside to that whole prank. My personal favorite was the one with the 'proper dress and decorum.' She never could figure out how we made her jacket and shoes to keep flying off.

Yeah, watching her kitties collars flying around was pretty funny as well.

Yeah, how many of those plates ended up cracking?

Twenty of the fifty.

Awesome.

**_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored_**

She crossed the line when she banned Harry and us from Quidditch.

Yeah, little tip for you guys out there. Never, ever, ever, tick off the braniacs or pranksters. Both are more than capable of getting you back, and neither one you'll ever see coming.

Remember that. So after the ban we decided to pay her back with a special little prank. (by that I mean big, nasty, funny, cruel, untraceable, pranks.)

It started with giving Peeves a paintball gun and locking him in her office.

That was wicked awesome, and I do mean wicked. Our next step was talking in different accents in her class, and switiching them each time we talked.

That was funny, she hates accents and after a moment everyone was doing it. She couldn't get on to us either, it wasn't against any of her 'Decrees.'

After that we stuck ten bludgers in her office.

We cracked all the plates that time. The bludger prank gave us another idea, a brilliant one if I do say so myself. The next night at supper we charmed all the peas with the same spell used on bludgers. They were pelting everyone through the whole meal, it was hilarious!

Priceless, we filled her bed with peas too. It was inspired by a muggle fairy tale Hermione told us.

Some memories are just priceless.

**_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_**

She not only crossed the line when she took over Dumbledore's spot, but she danced on it-

Have you ever seen her dance? It's terrifying and unnatural. Are you supposed to flail around like that when you move? I don't think so. *Shudders*

At that moment we declared our last Hogwarts prank war. But man oh man did we go out with a bang.

Littarally, over a thousand and eight hundred of them.

Our first form of revenge was our favorite invention, Fireworks. Whizbangs to be precise.

That was really brilliant. We set them off outside the main hall and then high tailed it out of there. They exploded and went everywhere.

Yeah, I didn't even think they'd go that far. It was really neat when they started merging.

Helped with the sales to, We even had Hermione offer to help us refill our stock of them.

Yeah, my favorite part was the teachers. Everyone of them got into it. Filch had Umbridge come to our class six times. He even asked if we had any extras we could leave with him.

McGonagall even 'forgot' to send mum and dad Umbridge's umm, disapproval *cough howler cough* letter. She didn't give us any detentions, she even winked at us once during class.

One of our finest hours. If you get your teachers laughing at your pranks you know you've done a good job.

**_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_**

Still, our best prank was the last one. I mean, how couldn't it be? We went all out.

Yeah, like we said before, go out with a bang.

We were working on the swamp for two months before we got it perfect. We would have don't it anyway, but Harry allowed us to do some good while we did it.

Yeah, how could we not give him one last bit of help before we left? We'd already decided that we were leaving after the prank. It was too big not to get caught, we didn't want to face whatever her punishment was so we decided to just get the hell out of Hogwarts.

We'd already gotten the location for the shop anyway. We even had our products all set up.

So, on April twentieth at three pm we set the swamp out.

It was awesome, indescribable. It came off perfectly, we even caught twelve Slytherins in it.

Again, priceless.

Sadly, the Inquisitorial squad caught us.

That's what they thought anyway. We were standing in Smarmy's waiting for them. Not really much of a chase, huh?

They were all Slytherin's though, not exactly the brightest bunch.

True that. So we let them catch us and Umbridge came, boy was she pissed.

She got Filch to get some wips-

As if that was going to happen-

And we told her goodbye-

We got our wands out-

The wooden kind of course-

And summoned our brooms-

We hopped on them and flew for the doors-

We stopped at the last moment and told Peeves to give her hell for us-

And then we left with one last firework to remember us by-

As if they would have had any trouble.

**_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_**

So, remember, go out with a bang, start small, have patience, and go all out in the end. Senior year is all about having fun. You're not coming back so go out with a bang, make it fun. But most importantly remember-

What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts.

We solemnly swear we are never up to any good

-Fred and George.


	2. Ron: You've Got A Friend In Me

_A/N: This is about Ron, my son was watching Toy Story and I just thought this song was perfect for him. I've always thought Ron had and undying loyalty until he went out of character in DH. I don't think that he would have left Harry and Hermione during the hunt, but thats just my opinion. Anyway, enjoy the fic, and if you do remember to review. (If you don't like it, let me know why)_

Ron= You've got a friend

_When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me_

My first year was crazy. It started off normally enough. Mum was fussing over Percy's new robes and threatening to disembowel Fred and George if they caused any trouble. I was left to the side, not forgotten or ignored exactly, I just wasn't given any extra attention, I simply didn't require it.

I went to the train station, excited to finally see the school, but scared beyond belief at what would await me there. Would I be popular? Would I do okay in school? Would it even matter? I couldn't be smarter than Percy, cooler than Bill, or funnier than Fred and George. No matter what I did one of them would have already done it. That's what I thought anyway.

I saw him for the first time when we actually reached the barrier. I had always wanted to run into it, and now was going to be my first time. He came up behind us- I think he once told me he heard mum use the word 'Muggle' so he knew we could help him- and asked how to get on. We showed him and he ran through. I found out a little while later when I was getting ready to actually board the train just who he actually was. I couldn't believe I had met the Harry Potter, and I hadn't even asked him for his autograph.

Good thing too, I'd have never heard the end of it after we became friends.

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through_

I somehow found the nerve to actually go into his compartment. I made up an excuse that all the other ones were full, but that's just what it was, an excuse. There were two that I could have gone in, one was Hermione's and Neville's but I'm glad I didn't. He was the only one in the compartment, and he was looking out the window with a kinda sad air. I think he still didn't think everything was really happening. I can't really blame him, he'd lived with the worst muggles his entire life.

He let me in the compartment eagerly, and instantly started talking to me. He showed me his scar, and told me about how he'd never had any money. He was extremely easy to talk to, nothing like I would have thought the boy who lived would be like. He was normal, and he was scared like me. He thought he'd be terrible. He laughed at my jokes and even complimented my awful attempt at magic. The really cool thing though was that he sided with me when he had the chance to join Malfoy and his cronies. He had a chance at instant popularity and he didn't go for it.

That was when I knew he was going to be a friend. I decided then that I would keep talking to him even if he got in Slytherin.

_Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you_

We both got into Gryffindor, and we got to room together. Neville and Seamus I had played with before, but I'd never met Dean before. We became fairly fast friends, but Harry remained my closest. He was just easy to talk to. He was smart, but not as annoyingly so as Hermione. He was funny, but not as cruel with his jokes as Fred. He was also crazy enough to get into trouble. He got in trouble in almost no time too, having a run in with Filch and Ms. Norris because he was going to do a wizard duel with Malfoy. (I really don't know why we fell for that, Malfoy's to chicken to actually fight Harry.)

The real first test of our friendship happened at Halloween though. It was mostly my fault, but I'll never admit it. I had insulted Hermione earlier that day and she'd run to the bathroom in tears and had spent the entire day in there. We were eating dinner when Quirrel (the git!) ran into the Hall, screaming out those four words I'll never forget: "TROOOOLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" We all ran out of the hall, following a clueless Percy until Harry remembered Hermione.

Being the guy he is he had to go warn her. We turned around and ran to the bathroom when we caught whiff of the most god-awful, someone-needs-to-clean-the-loo-now, smell and found the Troll. Thinking quickly we locked the thing in the first room we found.

Of course it would be the women's bathroom. I swear I didn't realize that at the time.

Harry realized our mistake and insisted we needed to go in there and save her. I looked at him for a moment and considered telling him to get real and get out of there. One look though and I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave him. He was my friend, come thick or thin I'd help the nut.

We ran into the room and found Hermione frozen at the other end of the room. The courage that got me in Gryffindor filled me up and I threw a piece of broken sink at him while Harry jumped on his back and shoved his wand up the Trolls nose. I preformed my first, correct, spell and clubbed the Troll upside the head.

To this day Harry and Hermione are the only two who really know what happened in that room. I had finally done something none of my brother's had done and I wasn't going to tell a soul.

_And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny_

Randomly enough we all three became pretty much inseparable after that. That was cool really, Hermione was brilliant and funny and she is the sole reason Harry and I ever passed anything at Hogwarts. I can look at any of my grades and tell you exactly when I was not talking to her. (anyone can really, just look for the Trolls.)

We did all sorts of things we shouldn't have that year. From raising dragons to sneaking into the restricted section, and we did them all together. We were a trio (soon to be the Golden Trio, or some sort of rubbish name like that.) The end of that year proved that we were going to be friends for a very long time though. It was the ultimate test, and showed just what type of people we each were, and what our part in the upcoming battles would be.

When Harry found out that Dumbledore was gone he instantly wanted to go down to stop Snape. We, Hermione and I, were dead set against it. Harry gave us a moving speech about how we didn't know what Voldemort was like, and that he'd do anything to stop him. He thinks that was what convinced him. Not even, it was the look in his eye when he spoke. I knew he was going down there with or without us, and no way I was letting him do that. He was going to be stuck with us.

The first thing we had to get past was 'Fluffy' (who in their right mind names a mangy, giant, three-headed, killer, dog, fluffy?). Everything went smoothly for, like, a minute, and then it went to pot. (It was a sign of everything to come.) We pulled out the wooden flute Harry had gotten and managed to get to the second stage, but that almost did us end. I still tease Hermione about forgetting to use her wand. Still, she managed to pull herself together and get us through the task.

The next room was all on Harry. I was an alright flier, but I was rubbish at chasing things. Hermione couldn't even get on a broom, so she was a no go. I think that was Harry's absolute finest hour, I've never seen him track something so well, and those keys were nastier than bludgers. They cut him everywhere, and they flew in his face, and the key we needed looked almost exactly like every other key out there.

He managed to grab the correct key and tossed it to Hermione while he dodged the rest of the keys. She unlocked the door and we both ran though while Harry flew through. He hopped off the broom and we cheered him on until we saw which room we were in.

That room fills more of my nightmares than anything else. I can still see the demonic look in the queens stone eyes as she swung her sword at me. I took control here, and I felt so proud that I could finally help on this quest. I played and played, and finally set the win up. All I had to do was give myself up.

I managed to make it look like it was an easy choice but I was scared. The only thing that kept me on that horse when it rode up to that queen was the look I had seen in Harry's eye. I knew that he would take my place if I hesitated for even a moment, and he wanted to take my place right now. I couldn't let him, I couldn't let him get hurt. He was to special, he was the one who was going to have to stop Snape (Quirrel really but I didn't know that.) The last thought I had when she raised her sword that no matter what the pain was going to be, it was worth it for Harry and Hermione.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Yep, my first year was crazy but I learned a lot, and I don't mean school. Windardium Leviosa is pretty much the only spell I can even remember that I learned. We learned that we could stop a troll, and that Hermione knows more spells than anyone else, I have the loyalty of a dog and will follow either of them anywhere. Most importantly we realized that Harry was the glue that held us together.

Every year I've known Harry I've nearly been killed, and I've been injured, hexed, ignored, abused, talked about, and laughed at, but every moments been worth it. He's mental as all get out and has a hero complex that would make any psychologist flip, but he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't. He's brought me more laughs than George or Fred, and he's brought me more comfort than my own mum. I'm always in his shadow, but I don't mind anymore.

Because I know him. I know the boy that's scared of losing his friends. The boy who has to cram the night before a exam and never has his papers done on time. I know the boy that loves chocolate frogs and will try and Bertie Bott Bean. I see him when he laughs at Fred and George's prank or when he moons over my sister, or cries because he misses his parents or friends.

I'm not upset to live in the shadow of the Harry Potter because it means I get to know Harry, and I wouldn't trade that for all the fame and glory in the world.

_A/N: Don't forget to press that little button and review!_


	3. Harry: This Is Home

_A/N: This is done in a different style than the other two. I hope you like it, it's Switchfoots 'This is Home.'_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone__ I've got my memories  
Always inside of me  
But I cant go back, back to how it was_

I was born a normal magical child during a war. My first memory is of evil laughter and bright green light, something I had always thought was what a car crash looked like. I was the boy who was a freak, the boy who lived in a cupboard with spiders and thought it was normal.

I didn't know why strange things happened to me. I never knew why it was that strangers sought out to shake my hand, yet the people that I lived with and actually knew abused. I was the boy that my cousin beat while my aunt and uncle watched with amused smiles. I was the boy that was underfed and ignored. I was the boy that never had a friend.

I was the boy that was saved from it all by a letter and a bumbling giant on his eleventh birthday.

_I believe now  
I've come too far  
No I cant go back, back to how it was_

I was the boy who found out that magic was real but couldn't tell anyone. I went from being hated by everyone I knew to the single most famous celebrity literally over night. I was known by everyone, and couldn't even tell you what Hogwarts was. I made my first friend on a train at the age of eleven, and kept that friend for the rest of my life. I fought my first battle against a giant troll and didn't lose.

I was the boy that made a friend with a bookworm and received his first present from his best friends mum. I found out my heart's greatest desire at eleven and discovered it could never, ever be fulfilled. I fought the darkest wizard in the world and killed a man for the first time before I even turned eleven, and I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having to suffer the nightmares and heartaches I had every night because of him.__

Created for a place I've never known  
This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own,  
Now I found it, maybe this is home  
Yes this is home

I'm the boy who had to return to his aunts and uncle and once again be abused and ignored. I was taken in by a family of red-heads that year as well. I was rescued in a magical flying car by three boys who were nearer to me than brothers. I crashed that same car into a whomping willow a month later. I'm also the boy who could speak in a language and didn't know about it.

I'm the boy that broke all the rules to try and stop an evil he couldn't understand. I drank a potion that a 12 year old brewed up and snuck into the Slytherin dorm to see if I could help figure out who was hurting my friends. Friends that thought I was in control of the monster, friends I feared were right.

I'm the boy that saw his friend frozen by a basilisk. I took my DADA teacher hostage and led my best friend into the den of that very monster to try and free his sister. I figured out how to get in the Chamber of Secrets and used what I had seen only as curse to enter it. I had to fight that monster, and the image of the man that killed my parents again, and alone. __

Belief over misery  
I seen the enemy  
And I won't go back, back to how it was  
And I got my heart set on what happens next  
I got my eyes wide it's not over yet  
We miracles, and were not alone

I'm the boy that blew his aunt up and got away with it. I was told my father's best friend betrayed and killed them. I met my first dementor at age 13 and saw my mother death because of it. I saw the grim and lived to talk.

I'm the boy that two pranksters helped sneak out. I learned how to conjure a patronus from a werewolf and used it to save my godfather and my self. I was chased by a werewolf and was saved by my brilliant and quick thinking friend. I had to break my godfather out of prison and go back in time to save him. My best friends offered to die for me and they were only fourteen.

I'm the boy who was entered in a contest he didn't want to compete in. I was hated by everyone because of it too. Everyone thought I had cheated, and wouldn't no longer talk to me. I fought a dragon and won. I later saw my friend die because he was in the wrong place with me. I saw that same boy come back along with my parents, and fight to save me. I fought against Lord Voldemort and didn't lose.

_And now, after all my searching  
After all my questions  
I'm going to call it home  
I got a brand new mind set  
I can finally see the sunset  
I'm gonna call it home_

I'm the boy that everyone didn't believe. I was accused of being insane and attention needing. I was loved by all for one moment, and then betrayed the next. I started an illegal defense class because of those betrayals, in the hope that my friends would know how to fight if they met the darkest wizard of all times or one of his followers.

I'm the boy who had to share his mind with Voldemort. I got my godfather killed and my best friends hurt because I couldn't tell the difference between fiction and reality. I'm the boy who found out he was the only one capable of killing the darkest wizard.

I'm the boy that learned what a Horcrux was and how to make them. I found relief in a potion book and was ultimately betrayed by it. I watched my hero die in front of me, and I wasn't even able to move.

_Home, this is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, belong  
Yes this is home,  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I found it,  
Maybe this is home  
This is home_

I'm the boy that let his friends risk their lives for him. I had to watch one friend lose an ear, and the other one die. I fell in love with a beautiful feisty girl, and had to let her go, knowing she could go on with another guy unmarred by what her future would bring. I had to leave a wedding, knowing I was responsible for the death eaters attacking but unable to save anyone. I had to lead my best friends on a wild goose chase and keep them in danger.

I'm the boy who destroyed horcruxes and was saved by his best friend that had left him. I was saved by a house elf who worshipped me and gave up his life without thought because I was me. I then flew on a dragon and fought a thousand death eaters. I died by my greatest enemy's hand, and died for my greatest friends so that they might have a chance to live.

I'm the boy who lived to kill Voldemort.

_Now I know  
Yea this is home  
I've come too far  
And I wo'nt go back  
Yea this Is home _

I'm the boy that everybody knows by name, but only a few actually know. I was a child who fought adults and won. I never gave up and never stopped fighting. I saved a world that despised me, and became a legend I never wanted to be part of.

I'm the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Voldemorts Bane, and The Boy Who Lives. I'm all of these things, but they're not who I am. I'm the boy that was loved first by a giant and then by a family of red heads who adopted me as one of their own. I'm the boy that had friends who would die for him, and that would die, and did die, for his friends.

I'm the boy that can't see without glasses, who can't get his hair to stay down and can't dance. I'm the boy that hates being in the spotlight but can't stay out of trouble. I'm the boy who has an insatiable curiosity and unbeatable luck. I'm the boy that loves quidditch and doesn't study and only passes his classes because one of his best friends is the brightest witch of the age. I'm the Boy that owns an invisibility cloak and a magical map, and still can't sneak around the castle without getting caught.

I'm not the Boy Who Lived, I'm Harry, just Harry.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please leave a review. It only takes a second to do it, and really makes my day!

On another note, I'm really curious if anyone liked this. Harry is a really intricate character to me, and I really like writing him, even though I always find him hard to write. I love the friendships he has, I think they're some of the most powerful things I've ever read.

Anywho, I'll stop rambling now. Review if you liked or disliked it!  
-Mischeif Managed,

Wizards Pupil


	4. Hermione: I'm For You

_A/N: This is Hermione, set to Toby Mac's I'm For You... Don't forget to review guys!_

_Tell me where its hurting  
Are you burning?  
Running just to catch your breath  
And going nowhere  
It's getting old when you feel like you got nothing left  
Well it ain't over 'til it's over  
I told you since the day we met  
So let me be the voice through all the noise  
Whatever I gotta be  
I'll be for you_

It was a cold, cold, day when I arrived at Grimmauld Place, painfully reminiscent of my first time setting foot in the house. It was always cold here, and there was always a sense of melancholy in it. Not from lack of friendliness, it just was a depressing house. It had seen a lot of pain, and seemed to idolize everything we were fighting for. At least it was a constant reminder of why we were fighting.

Still, despite how depressing the house was, I couldn't help the silly grin that lifted my lips as I ascended it's steps. I really shouldn't have bothered going skiing with my parents. I had only thought about returning to everyone here the entire time. I missed them too much. This was more my home than my actual home now.

I didn't even get through the door to Grimmauld Place before I was jumped on by Ginny and Ron. They were worried and clearly at the end of their rope. My heart started thumping and I found myself slightly panicky as I noticed the distinct absence of Harry. Had something happened to him? I'd only been gone for a few days. Surely he couldn't have been injured in so short an amount of time; he was even at a safe house! I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him.

I wasn't romantically interested in him, not in the slightest- that was for Ginny and Cho. My heart belonged to someone else, but I loved him more than anyone else. He was my best friend in the entire world, closer than a brother could ever have been.

"He's upstairs." Ron said, leading the way to the rickety staircase. He must have sensed what I was thinking and feeling. I nodded my head, racing past him and up the stairs to the room Ron pointed out.

_Whatever you need from me  
To see you through  
Everyone of us has stumbled  
Everybody's humbled  
We hit the ground and our lives crumble_

I stopped in front of the door and stared at it with a frown for a second before rapping my knuckles against the door. No answer came, but I knew Harry was in there. I knew he wouldn't say anything though, he always wanted to be alone when he was upset. I would never leave him alone though, he'd wallow in self pity if I did. I was not about to let that happened. I squared my shoulders and rapped my knuckles against the door again.

"I know you're in there," I said in a strong voice. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you." I almost added 'you stubborn oaf' but I thought better of it. He probably wouldn't take it too kindly in his current mind state. God love the nut but he could be depressing. I loved him for it though, he was my best friend, always had been, always would be. Nothing he could do could change that fact, I just had to make him realize that.

Before I could say or do anything else the door opened and a very mussed looking Harry was standing before me, a faint smile lifting his pale face. His eyes were blood shot and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked ill, like he hadn't been eating, and I felt my stomach drop at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked happily, pulling me into the room with him and Buckbeak. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?" I shook my head, smiling back at him. I already felt better, just seeing him made me feel happier. He was okay, he needed some help and encouragement, but he was alive and uninjured. I just needed to make him see that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he wasn't evil. Honestly, I'd never met anyone less evil in my life.

"'Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing" I said in a scheming tone, smiling as I leaned towards him like I was sharing a secret. "So, I've come here for Christmas. But don't tell Ron. I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand. Anyway," I finished briskly, shaking my hair back from my face. "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."

_Whatever I gotta be  
I'll be for you  
I'm for you  
If you never knew  
If you never knew  
I'm for you  
You know it's true_

He nodded his head and followed me down to the second floor somewhat grudgingly. He knew better than to refuse me though, he would lose that fight every time.

We reached the room a few minutes later and entered the room. Harry stopped when he saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the bed. A look of annoyance shot across his face before he looked at me like I had betrayed him.

"I came on the Knight Bus," I told him, saving the questioning for a few minutes. I pulled my jacket off, which I had left on in my rush and shook it off before laying it on a chair in the corner of the room. Harry was still staring at me with wide, untrusting eyes and it really hurt to see him look at me that way. "Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr Weasley was in St Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. So:" I had moved to the bed and I sat down on it next to Ginny, my eyes firmly on Harry. He would never really understand why we all did this. He simply didn't see himself as worth our effort.

How very, very wrong he was.

"How're you feeling?" I asked once I was seated. His eyes flashed, for one moment there was a look of care in them as he stared at me, but it was quickly replaced with a guarded look I had grown to hate with a passion. It was one that he only gave when he was worried that something was wrong with him or that he felt I was going to judge him unfairly.

_I know the feeling  
I know it's real when the drama's all in your face  
You see a mountain  
I hear a promise it's never more than we can take  
Well it ain't over, 'til it's over  
We can learn from our mistakes  
So let me be the voice through all the noise_

"Fine," He said stiffly, refusing to look at me. I huffed and straightened up, keeping my eyes on him even if he wasn't looking at me. I loved the nutter far too much to let him sit in that room sulking. Merlin help me I was going to drag him out of this room if it was the last thing I did. He was going to realize that we were all here for him, that none of us were leaving him. I'd left my vacation for him, I'd do anything for him, just like I knew he'd do anything for me. All I had to do was ask.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," I said with a sigh, letting him see that his dismissal had hurt me. I wanted to know what was wrong, I wanted to help him. He was my best mate, I couldn't stand to see him like this. I was tired of him being so bloody depressed all the time. I missed the happy Harry that was my best friend.

"Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St Mungo's." I finished, looking at his green eyes with a frown. Harry's eyes flashed angrily at that and turned to look at Ginny and Ron with fixed glares.

"They do, do they?" He asked, clearly hoping to make them feel uneasy. I didn't feel even slightly guilty, so I knew they wouldn't either. I was wrong though, Ron looked down at his feet in guilt, clearly thinking he was in the wrong. We were not in the wrong by even the slightest bit. We weren't going to just sit by while Harry let himself go. Ginny however, was completely unabashed and met his gaze fully, her own piercing brown eyes locked firmly on him.

"Well, you have!" She exclaimed, her eyes flashing as she looked at him. He looked momentarily taken aback, but masked it quickly. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" Harry snapped. He looked upset, hurt, and worried. I could see how much all of this was stressing him out and it made my heart ache that he felt he was so alone.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," I suggested, smiling at him to give him the idea that I was mostly joking. It was hoping he would lighten up and not be so tense. No such luck.

"Very funny," He snapped, turning away. My heart clenched as he turned his back on me and I got mad.

_Everyone of us will fall  
Have our backs against the wall  
And everyone shares a need to be loved  
You've always been for me _

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," I said sharply, standing and placing my hands on my hips. He was not turning his back on me and he was not going to avoid us or this any longer. I was bringing him out of this shell. I was the only one who ever could. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears –"

"Yeah?" He growled, his voice lower and angrier than it usually was. His hands were in his pocket and turned towards me, before continuing to face the falling snow. His eyes were misty and full of emotion for a moment before he masked them. It always troubled me just how good he was at covering what he was feeling. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," Ginny said from the bed, drawing his attention back, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back –"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," Harry said sharply, glaring over at me accusingly. His gaze seemed to say 'you've made me talked about, see, everyone thinks I'm possessed.'

Ginny was having none of this though, she seemed to have reached the same point of annoyance as I had. "Well, that was a bit stupid of you," She said in a very angry voice, one that reminded me of her mother. "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry froze at those words, his eyes growing wide with surprise. He clearly hadn't thought of that, and you could see the look of guilt wash over his face. Ginny had never gotten over what happened, but no one else ever thought about it.

"I forgot," he finally said, his voice quiet and constricted.

"Lucky you," She said coolly, her eyes still cold.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely, scooting closer. His eyes shot to me and I nodded my head, letting him know that I also forgave him. I couldn't have done anything else. "So, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

_Whatever I gotta be  
I'll be for you  
I'm for you  
If you never knew  
If you never knew  
I'm for you  
You know it's true_

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked slowly, lowering her eyes as she spoke. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry's eyes grew distant and I knew he was thinking back. I was confident of his answer and had to surpress the urge to cross the room and grab him in a comforting hug.

"No," he finally said.

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," Ginny said simply, raising her eyes to look at him again. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

I could tell he didn't want to believe her, but his eyes betrayed the hope that was starting to build within him. He didn't think it could be true, he couldn't see what we all saw. He couldn't see what an incredible guy he was. He couldn't see that we'd all do anything for him, we'd all risked everything for him more than once.

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though –" He said, and his eyes fell as he spoke. I stepped forward and answered him quickly, I couldn't let him loose the hope he had just found.

"Harry you've had these dreams before," I said, smiling encouragingly at him. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."

_Whatever I gotta be  
I'll be for you  
I'm for you  
If you never knew  
If you never knew  
I'm for you  
You know it's true_

This was different,' He insisted, shaking his head in annoying determination. Sadly it was one of the things I admired most about him. His undying determination and belief. It also made him incredibly stubborn and pigheaded at times. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake: what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London -?"

"One day," I said, repeating this statement for what must have been the hundredth time. God love him but he could be so painfully thick at times. "you'll read Hogwarts: A History, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry." His eyes looked fragile as I spoke, he couldn't quite trust me yet, he couldn't believe it was true.

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," Ron said, finally speaking up for the first time. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Harry started pacing the room again as he thought what we had said over. I could see that he was trying to process it, trying to find a loop hole in our logic. He would fail on that ground, I had helped think up the argument, it was sound.

He passed in front of the end table and grabbed one of the sandwiches off the end table with out looking at us. He crammed it into his mouth and a grin lifted my lips as he ate it. He was starting to believe us, he was thinking it over and it made sense.

_Everytime you fall, I'll be for you,  
If you back's against the wall, I'll be for you,  
Cause you've always been for me, I'll be for you,  
I'll be for you, I'm for you.  
If you never knew,  
If you never knew,  
I'm for you._

The rest of that Christmas passed by quickly, and no less eventfully. Harry didn't doubt us again after that, though he did try and withdraw to himself a few more times that year. I never let him stay alone for long though. I was the only one who could draw him out of those dark self doubting funks he would get in.

That was just the way our friendship was. He was my best friend in the world, more than anyone else ever had been. He could read me like no one else, and I could read him just as well. Harry's the one that can tell what I'm thinking, he's the one that drags me out of the library. It's Harry that finds me when I'm crying and makes me face the world again, and Harry that lets me see it was never so bad as I first thought. Harry's the one that makes everything I fight for worth it.

He's my best friend in the entire world, without him I'd be lost. He's just my very best mate, and I don't think I could ever describe just what that means.

_I'm for you_


	5. Arthur: The Way You Look Tonight

_A/N: This is about Arthur, dealing mostly with his relationship with Molly. I hope you all like it!_

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I feel a glow just thinking of you _

_And the way you look tonight._

A man once asked me why I chose the life I did. I was a smart man, I could have been rich if I hadn't married her- if I hadn't had so many children. Sitting here at our kitchen table with my family, watching my wife wrinkle her nose as she laughs at one of the twins joke, I close my eyes and remember.

I first saw Molly when I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. It was raining cats and dogs and I was soaked. It was my second year, and I felt so grown up. I made my way to the back of the bus where my friends were waiting for me, but I bumped into a first year on my way. She was dripping wet too-I wasn't the only one who didn't have an umbrella-and she was also a red-head. I excused myself and continued down the hall, thinking nothing of it at the time.

I can remember the look of awe on her face as she walked up to the little stool I had sat on just a year earlier, and let the hat be placed on her little head. It almost swallowed her head completely, hiding all of her red, curly, hair. The hat called out her house and she hopped off the stool, a huge smile lighting her face as she ran next to her brothers. My applause joined the others, but I didn't think much about her at the time. I was twelve, and girls were still gross.

I didn't notice she was a woman until my fourth year, and then I noticed it fully and almost obsessively. She was a beautiful witch, and every bloke wanted to go out with her. She could have had her pick of any guy she wanted. I was smitten with her, but she had no idea. She was my best friend though, so I had an advantage.

I was also a painfully shy kid that stuttered and was fascinated with everything about Muggle's. I couldn't see any reason she would want to date me-who would? Somehow I managed to gather enough of my Gryffindor courage and actually asked her out on a date. To my everlasting and eternal surprise she said yes.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm _

_And your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me to love you _

_And the way you look tonight_

I remember the day everything changed, the day things got so dark. I was in my seventh year, she was in her sixth year and we had been together since my fourth year. Voldemort was gaining followers and it was beginning to become very clear that a war was on the horizon.

We had a week left of our school year, and I took her outside to the Black Lake. I had set a picnic up for her and arranged everything to be perfect. She came out with me and we set down together. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. My heart lunged to my throat and I couldn't breathe for several moments. I slipped the ring onto her finger with a trembling hand and then she grabbed me in a hug and I knew that whatever happened after we graduated would be alright. As long as I had her by my side I'd never have to worry about facing the world or tomorrow.

The pride I felt when I graduated was nothing compared to the terror I felt when I realized that she had another year at Hogwarts. A year that I couldn't protect her or see her daily. I visited her every Hogsmeade weekend and any holiday. It was a hard year but we made it, and we were a stronger couple on account of it.

We got married in June, her brothers were there, and mine were too. Every friend I'd ever had seemed to have come just to see us joined together in matrimony. People I hadn't seen in years were there, but I hardly noticed them as she walked down the aisle. Neither of our families had much money, so she'd had to wear her mother's gown, but even the worn lace and frayed material of her dress was beautiful. She looked like a goddess walking down the aisle, to beautiful to be human.

And she was marrying me.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_touches my foolish heart_

We had a baby one year later, and I had never seen her look so beautiful. The memory of her standing in front of the window, watching the rain fall on our yard as her hands traveled to her swollen stomach, heavy with our child. I can remember the wonder of seeing her give birth to our first son, the strength with which she gave birth, and the undying love that lit her face as she first felt him.

I remember the fear of holding my son when the first deaths were reported. The war had started, and I had no idea how I could protect my growing family. We had three sons before long, and she was extremely pregnant with the fourth (fourth and fifth, but we didn't know they were twins yet, we wanted to be surprised) when we received the terrible news that her brothers were no more.

She went into labor that night, and we were given the joy and blessing of bringing two lives into the world, identical twins just like the brothers she had lost. She requested that they have their initials, but not their first names, we couldn't bear to say it yet. So we settled with Fred Gideon and George Fabian, an eternal reminder that Voldemort couldn't stop life, even with death.

She was pregnant with our sixth child at the same time as Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom, the three of them were nearly inseparable, until Lily had to go into hiding with James. Molly gave birth first, Alice, second, and Lily last.

A little over a year later we stood under a starlit sky, watching a firework show more fantastic than any I had ever seen, yet I could hardly see it through the tears. As Molly held our last baby, Ginny, we wept for the loss of our friends and family, and toasted to the end of a long fought war and a costly victory.

A victory that couldn't last.

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? _

Nearly ten years later we were introduced to a boy that would become another son. I had to wait an extra year, but Molly met him then. She recalls that he was polite, but he recalls that she was a godsend. She worked around the clock that year to make an extra sweater for the boy that been one of her best friends children.

The following year he stayed with us, and we kept him almost every year after that. Harry was part of the family, and she welcomed him to it with open arms. She never had a problem offering what little we had to anyone who needed help. And she never complained about how little we did have.

I remember holding her in my arms after the attack at the World Cup. I can remember the terrible fear that another war was inevitable, and the pain as I faced the idea of losing a member of our large family. I can remember seeing the fear in her eyes, not for herself, she'd give up her own life for any of our family in a heart beat, her fear-our fear-was that we would never have the chance.

I remember finding her weeping in the kitchen as she held Percy's un-open Christmas present, and I can remember the guilt and anger that filled me at the sight. I held her in my arms and swore I wouldn't lose anymore of my children like I lost Percy.

The war came swiftly, completely destroying the peace we had so fragilely built during the brief interlude we had been given. I remember the strength she had as she watched our son, Harry, and Hermione, disappear from a wedding knowing we might never see them again. She fought harder than anyone I had ever seen during the battle of Hogwarts, and she brought down Voldemort's greatest death eater singlehandedly, using only her wand and love.

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight..._

Standing on the battlefield, 28 years after the first death, I was reunited with my entire family, whole for the first time in three years.

We had survived insurmountable odds, and we had stayed together through it all.

Now, sitting here at dinner at a table that's too small for our family, watching her serve everyone the food she cooked I can't help but think that its been worth it. Every pain, tear, heartache, and loss, all of it was worth it for moments like these.

She catches my eye from across the table and I hold her gaze, my heart still thumping faster when she gives me her special smile. I first saw it when I was fourteen, and she's given it to me everyday since then. It's the one that promises me I'm her only love, the one that promises she'll be by my side no matter what. She is still just as beautiful as she was when she was seventeen.

I used to think she would have been better off having married someone else, someone richer, better able to provide the life she deserved. Now, sitting at the table with our entire family, I know I wouldn't change anything. We've been through everything, and we've done it together.

Just thinking of her set my heart to racing, touching her made me feel alive, kissing her made me feel as if I could fly.

Why would I ever trade this for galleon's? How could it even hope to compare?

_A/N: I love Molly and Arthur, they're one of my favorite adult couples in the story, I can't help but grin whenever I read anything about them. I hope you liked this one, don't forget to leave me a review!_


	6. Ginny: One Girl Revolution

_"One Girl Revolution" Superchick This is Ginny set in her Sixth year. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_I wear a disguise_

_I'm just your average jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the superchick within_

_And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

"What is the matter with you?"

"Have you gone insane?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"That was crazy!"

"You can't stop them!"

All the reprimands floated around the room, unchallenged and accepted. They were mostly right, the action had been crazy, but they'd been necessary. The last comment is what had caught my attention. I couldn't stop them? The Carrow's wanted to brain wash us into believing muggle borns were scum and we were supposed to just let her? I couldn't just sit by and let her talk like that. One of my best friends was a muggle born-and Harry was almost one. There was no way I could just sit idly by. I was a Gryffindor, I was prone to acts of unthinking (which really is another way of saying stupid/naive) bravery.

It was one of the things I was best at-being unthinkingly brave. Probably because I had six older brothers, I was never scared to fight. There really wasn't all that much I was scared of, but letting the Carrow's completely take over, that scared me. So I had spoken up, I'd let the spirit of my older twin brother take me over and I had spoken up. I'd been crucioed on account of it and I was still feeling weak from the attack.

"I was not crazy, I just wanted to shut her up."

"Well you certainly achieved that." Colin said from the corner, snorting as he tried to suppress his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him before flipping my hair back. Neville leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and turned his gaze from the fire for the first time. He'd been extremely quiet all night, every other Gryffindor had made their opinion very known. Seamus, Lavender, and Jack were with me, everyone else thought I was mental.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, forcing his opinion from him. I wanted to know what he thought. He was the only one here that had fought at the ministry, and the astronomy tower last semester. He was the only one other than me that had fought at all actually.

"I think it was crazy, but necessary." He said simply, shrugging. "The real question is what are we going to do about it? You had the right idea, the wrong method, but the right idea."

"Yeah, if they crucio just for questioning something, we're in for a heap a trouble this year." Seamus said from his spot on the couch next to me.

"We can't let them go on unchecked though!" I said, fisting my hands. "They can't just take over like this, we have to do something."

"Of course," Neville said quickly, cutting me off before anyone else could say anything. "We need to stop them, but not like that. Think smaller, less obvious."

"You mean like Fred and George?" I asked, a grin quirking my lips.

"Yeah, make things difficult for them, but don't let them know who is doing it. We can't let everyone get crucioed just because we didn't play it smart."

"We need to get the other houses in on this." I said quickly, I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Yeah," Neville said, meeting my eyes for the first time. He had changed over the summer, he wasn't slouching anymore and he had a determined look in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Are you talking about reforming the DA?" Seamus asked, his voice excited.

Neville nodded his head. A grin lifted my lips and I let my excitement show. We were doing it, we were finally fighting back.

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world _

_And I'm a one girl revolution _

"Quick! That was the alarm, someone trigger the alarm!" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but it didn't work. Neville was keeping guard at the other window, and Luna was opening the safe. We only had a few moments before they would be here, I didn't know who had done it, but it couldn't be good for us.

"I'm in!" Luna called, her voice calm and still holding the dreamy quality that she never seemed to lose. "Hold on just a moment and we can-GAH!" she screeched, and I looked over just in time to see her jerking her hand away from the safe, a look of pain on her face. Merlin, had I really been that stupid? We didn't have time for this sort of oversight!

"You're not a Gryffindor!" I called, running across the room and to the safe. She stepped back, clutching her hand to her chest as she went to my spot. I reached into the dark safe and grabbed on to the handle of the sword. It was unnaturally cold to the touch, and the rubies on the hilt made it somewhat uncomfortable to hold. I pulled it out of the safe and felt my stomach knot in distaste as I looked at it. The last time I had seen this sword was when Harry slayed the Basilisk, it always made me uncomfortable to think of what I had done.

I pushed the unneeded emotions aside and clutched the sword to my chest. "We've got it!" I called. Neville nodded his head and sent a signal to the students waiting on the ground, letting them know that we would be coming down in a few moments.

"Hurry, their coming!" Luna called. I turned towards her in alarm and felt my heart stop as the door opened behind her. A dark figure stepped into the room, and I let out a scream, not from fright, it was our signal. Neville slammed the window shut and we both stepped forward with our wands raised.

"What have we here?" Snape asked, his greasy black eyebrow raised as he looked down at us.

He punished us by letting the Carrows decide what to do with us. Everyone else got away, so Luna, Neville and I were the only ones caught. We were all purebloods, so they weren't able to hurt us to terribly or there would have been an uprising. I never thought I'd be so happy for my stupid blood status.

We had to spend a night out in the forbidden forest, wandless and alone. That doesn't really sound all that bad, but when you take into account that it was a full moon, and there are about five hundred _huge_ spiders, that live there, it is not a pleasant, or easy place to survive.

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl_

_I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

It was easter holiday now, and I was headed home for it for the first time in my life. I'd never left Hogwarts for it before, but now I was excited for the break. Hogwarts wasn't a school anymore, it was a brainwashing institute that enjoyed torturing kids. It had been a really hard semester, and we all knew how it was going to end.

A war was coming, and we were aware what that would mean. We'd have to fight, and we were having to learn how to by ourselves. Luna hadn't come back after the Christmas break, she had been kidnapped right off the train. We hadn't heard a word from her. Other children had been taken to azkban as leverage against outspoken parents.

I didn't know what this holiday would entail, but I knew it would be awkward. I was planning on explaining our plan to my parent. About the fact that we were all preparing for a last stand at the end of the year. Once we graduated there would be no going on, we'd have to fight then or be picked off later. If we fought together we stood a better chance of taking more of them out. Together we could probably take Snape down, and maybe the Carrows with him. They knew the basics of what we had planned, but they didn't know the finer details.

The train pulled into the station and I bid my friends goodbye. It wouldn't be long till we saw each other again, just four days, but we really couldn't be sure we'd see each other again.

Mum and dad ushered me away quickly, a clear panic written on their faces. We apparated home, and I was shocked to see everything was packed up.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to Aunt Muriel's, she's under a fidiuls charm." Dad told me as mum ran upstairs to grab something. She was back down a moment later and she grabbed onto me. Before I could object she'd apparated us all over to aunt Muriel's.

Fred, George, and Aunt Muriel were already there. They rushed out (Fred and George) and grabbed me in a firm hug. I held onto them just as tightly, a huge sense of relief washing over me as I held onto them.

"What's going on exactly?" I asked as I let go. Mum and dad had rushed into the house already.

"We're being followed-" Fred started.

"yeah, ministry's been pressuring dad."

"Kingsley got caught by a bunch of death eaters-"

"They've been coming down on all the order members."

"Dad got a tip that we would be next, so he rounded the family up."

"What about the shop?" I asked, managing to keep up with their back and forth conversation with no effort. A frown crossed both their faces and I felt my heart clench. Not their shop, that was the one thing they loved, why would the death eaters attack it?

"Destroyed," Fred said quietly.

"The ministry raided it." George explained as they both led me inside.

"We can't stay long, Lee needs our help with Potterwatch." He continued, glancing at the kitchen with a wary air. Mum and dad didn't approve of Potter watch, they felt it was too dangerous. Not like the twins cared, that was why they were doing it. They wanted to make a difference, just like me. It apparantley ran in the family.

I said hi to Aunt Muriel and then rushed to my room. I pulled the galleon that had become my lifeline this year and typed out a quick message to Neville.

_Can't come back, M & D took us to safe house. Call me when revolution starts. –GW_

Now all I would have to do is wait.

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution _

_I'm a one girl revolution _

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

The battle came sooner than I expected, and went by faster than I thought it could. The whole thing is mostly a blur. I reacted on instinct, and barely made it. I fought beside my friends and watched them fall, unable to help them, unable to stop the death eaters that were attacking everyone.

I watched my brother get crushed by a wall and nearly die, and I watched my boyfriend, my love of six years, die and be brought before us like some prize bull. I watched my mother fight the most evil death eater of all times, and saw her kill her. I saw my hero and love rise from the dead and kill the darkest wizard of all time.

I don't know how many people told me we couldn't do it, that Voldemort was unbeatable, that the war was lost. That we were just a 'teenage gang' that couldn't do anything to defeat him. They were wrong, each and everyone of them were wrong. We fought against Voldemort, and the leader of that teenage gang was the one who killed him.

Never tell me what I can't do.


End file.
